


False Awkening

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But this is fanfiction right? It has to end happy...or does it., Death, Dreams, Feels, Hurt, M/M, Reality, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a bad dream...but maybe, maybe it's not a dream at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Awkening

His body hit the tree with a sickening thud, before he fell to the ground, a gaping mass of limbs. He was losing this fight, unable to protect his mate. He saw Stiles fall to the ground where he stood. They'd been fully mated about a year now, and Derek could only imagine how it felt on the other side. He needed to get up. He needed to go on, to win, and fight, if only for Stiles to survive. 

The other alpha, stalked over to Derek, pulling him up by his shirt, then pressing him back against the tree, holding him by the neck. "I have to say, Hale, I'm disappointed by this bullshit display of power. I thought you were a real alpha, worthy of joining our ranks. I fear I was sorely mistaken." In a movement too fast for Stiles to see, the Alpha swung back to gain a bit of momentum, a show of bravado really, then pushed his arm into Derek's chest, ripping out his heart. 

"Derek!" Stiles screamed. Or at least, he thought he heard himself scream. He couldn't quite be sure, the empty yet burning sensation filling where his heart had once been whole. He saw Derek's face, looking to his own one last time. He saw the blood soaking through his shirt, the alpha red retract from his eyes, and with this Stiles cried. The death of his Alpha, his mate…It hurt, so much, but nothing could prepare him for the moment all life left his lovers eyes. Derek was dead. Defeated. It hit him like a Mack truck. He tried to stand. He couldn't. He watched as the other Alpha stood triumphantly over his kill, laughing. "Remember this day boy. I'll be back for you, and the rest of your failed pack." He turned and left.

Stiles, using everything he could, pulled himself along the floor of the woods to Derek. He pulled him half into his lap. "Derek, no, Derek please, you have to wake up. This can't be it. Derek come on wake up!" The tears were falling freely now. He leaned down, burying his face in Derek's neck. "I won't let this be it. I swear I will fight, I will fall, I will do everything I can to get you back again. I promise, Derek." Stiles collapsed next to him, passing out not only from exhaustion, but the toll the death of a mate takes. If he were a werewolf, he'd have felt it, he'd have felt empty, but he'd have been able to continue to fight. For a human, it was like having the life sucked out of you, your will to live depleted. He mumbled incoherently, lips brushing Derek’s skin. "Don't leave me Der...you promised you'd never leave..." before his vision faded to black. 

*

Stiles woke, covered in sweat. He really hated nightmares, especially the empty feeling they left inside him. He took in his surroundings. Home. His and Derek's bed. He was safe, his heart rate calmed. His nightmares always left him so near panic attacks. He got up from bed, feeling a bit more like he could stand, finding the nearest PJ pants to him, pulling them on. He noticed he was swore. Maybe he slept wrong, was the first thing that came to mind. He made his way down the stairs, but as he got to the bottom, he stopped. The entire pack was sitting in the living room, looking wrecked and disheveled, their eyes all on him. He looked around for Derek, who was nowhere to be found, and that's when it hit him. That was no nightmare he'd been having. At the realization his tears spilled over his eyelids, before he could even collapse down to the floor, folding into himself. Allison was the first to run over to him, pulling him into her arms. Scott following suit, the rest of the pack after him. They were all pulled into one giant pile of hugs when a loud crash came from the back of the house. 

Jackson pulled away; going to check to see what it was that had made the crash. He walked carefully to the back of the house, so he didn’t bring notice to himself, should there be an intruder. Really though, anyone willing to break into this house had to have a death wish. Sure, they’d rebuilt it, it had a great alarm system, but the stories that went with the house should’ve been enough to keep people from wanting to get to close. Despite the horrific past of the house, anyone who dared enter uninvited had to deal with a house full of very territorial werewolves. Especially Derek, well, not anymore. Which left him with a question running around his mind, _‘Who’s the Alpha now?’_ he thought. They were an alpha-less pack, weaker by definition, but stronger in the fact that the tragedy had brought them closer together. 

* 

Stiles shook uncontrollably. He could feel it, that hole in his chest getting a little heavier…emptier. The pack turned to look towards the back of the house, having heard yet another louder noise. “Jackson?” Stiles hollered to him. When no reply came, Stiles peeled himself off the floor. If there was one thing he had to do having lost his mate, his pack their alpha, it was protection. Sure he was a simple human, but he had to do it. He grabbed a baseball bat from the side closet by the stairs and started down the hall. “Jackson?” He called out. “Jackson come on, this isn’t funny…” he moved to turn the corner, “Jacks….” He’s knees gave out. “Jackson!” he hollered, looking at the separated remains thrown throughout the area. “Guys!” he willed himself up, running back to the room, forgetting the bat. He threw himself into Lydia’s arms. 

“Stiles, what’s…” Scott stopped. Now he smelled it…the blood. “Oh god…” 

“Scott, I can’t… I can’t stay here…” Stiles said. 

“Allison, take Lydia, Isaac and Stiles to the Sheriff’s. Erica, Boyd and I will stay here…” Scott directed. Allison came up behind them, ushering them out, piling them into Stiles’ jeep. Stiles didn’t have the will to care. First Derek, now Jackson, he couldn’t protest when Allison hopped into the driver’s seat of his baby and turned the key. 

* 

The Sheriff’s cruiser was parked in the driveway, he was home. Of all the terrible things that’d happened in the past 48 hours, Stiles had to say he was so relieved to get to see his dad. He really just needed a hug from him. It wouldn’t make him feel any less lost, but it would help, knowing he was there. Stiles turned the door knob, it was locked. He used his key, pushing the door aside and walking in. “Hey Dad, it’s me, Allison and Isaac.” He looked around. The house eerily quiet. “Dad, where are you?” He called out. “Dad, come on, this really isn’t funny!” He walked into the kitchen. He wasn’t there. _‘Maybe he’s upstairs’_ Stiles thought to himself. Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed to his father’s room…nothing. He checked the bathroom…again nothing. The only place left to check was his room. Why would his father be in his room? 

“Stiles” Allison called faintly to him, she too fearing the worst.

Stiles slowly pushed open the door. He found his father lying on the bed. “Dad, what are you doing in…” and then he noticed the gun. “Dad…” he walked a little closer…the blood on his pillow becoming evident. Stiles ran to him now…he was frozen. Obviously dead, but Stiles had to check anyway. He had to be sure. No pulse, no breath… Isaac listened and declared what he’d already known. No heart beat. A single shot in his head, the gun lying where it’d dropped out of his hand on impact. There was a note, lying on the side of Stiles’ bed. It was short, it was simple…”Stiles, I’m sorry.” 

“I can’t take this anymore. Something’s happening, this is wrong, that’s not my father’s handwriting.” Stiles leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. Allison pulled out her cell phone to call 911, and Stiles simply left. He couldn’t be there anymore. He raced down the steps, and out the door. Bypassing his jeep, and turning around the side of the house to head into the woods.

“What do you want from me?!” Stiles screamed, once he stopped running. “What the fuck do you want from me? It’s not bad enough that you took my mate. That you took Jackson, you just had to go and take my father too!” In that moment, a shadow moved out from behind a tree in front of him revealing a man, similar in resemblance to Peter, however it wasn’t him. 

“Don’t you see, Stiles, it’s a dangerous world out there. I want you to come with me. I’ll protect you, give you a home. You have nothing here anymore.” The stranger said. 

“No! I still have my pack. I have my friends, they’re my fam…” he gets cut off. 

“Now Stiles don’t be naive. I killed your little Alpha mate. I killed Jackson that was his name, right? Poor puppy Scott, Erica and Boyd are all dead now too. It’s too bad you won’t get to see how their bodies are spread out.” 

“No.” Stiles said outright, cold and emotionless. “I won’t be going with you. I’m not some toy you can play with. You’ve taken everything from me, and now you think I’ll go willingly? How stupid are you?” Stiles yelled at him now. Stiles took a step forward. He knew it was a stupid move but what did he have left to live for. 

“You’re not stupid, boy. You know you’re coming with me.” As Stiles got closer, the man’s face began to twist and contort barely recognizable as human or werewolf now. Stiles was running, full force now. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but maybe if he provoked the man enough, he would kill him too, and end his suffering. He jumped, launching himself at the man, clawing his face, his eyes, anything he could reach. The man through Stiles back against a tree, just like he had Derek the night before. “I was really hoping to take you with me Stiles, but you’ll never be compliant, will you? I guess I really will just have to kill you too then. In the same way as his mate before him, this strange Alpha reached back eyes glowing red and…what the hell. 

* 

Everything was black now. He felt the rise and fall of another body beside him, the warm weight lying across his waist, cool waves of breath lightly grazing his neck. He opened his eyes. He thought he was dead, that maybe this was heaven…till he recognized the room. His room…Derek’s room, Derek’s warmth pressed against his back. He was slightly scared to roll over, for fear that he’d been dreaming again and that nobody was really there. He moved his hand over the hand across his stomach, feeling real flesh, slightly reassured. He decided it was now or never, he turned over, coming face to face with a peaceful sleeping Derek. He couldn’t help the way his heartbeat fluttered and sped up, the way his face and eyes light up at the sight. 

“Hey” mumbled Derek still half asleep. “You alright? Your heart…” Stiles stopped him with a soft, warm kiss to the lips. 

“I’m just, I’m really happy to see you. I had a really, really bad dream…really bad.” Stiles nuzzled his face in Derek’s neck, reveling in his scent. He may not have werewolf heightened senses, but Derek still had his own distinct smell. Earth and leather, it was the best thing Stiles had ever experienced, waking up to this every day. “Do you think, maybe we can go do something, anything, get breakfast, join a gym, run a marathon…” he laughed “I’m up for anything, I just want to get out of the house, and be with you.” 

“Of course.” Derek said, lightly caressing the back of Stiles’ neck with his fingers. Stiles relaxed into his touch. Yeah, it was just a dream, a horrible, awful, terrible dream, but it wasn’t real. This was his reality, his now. They had each other, everyone was fine, and they’d make it through whatever came their way. Dream or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't sleep last night... this started as just the scene of Derek dying... but then it became this. There was another way it could have gone but I got tired of writing. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it. I made the ending happy! :D   
> (Everybody lived! Woo!) Sorry, I didn't warn you about it being Temp Major Character Deaths, I thought that'd take away from it. 
> 
> And a little shameless self promtion...   
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles


End file.
